


Part 1 of Logan's Bday Fic

by starryinkhell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Datastormshipping, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tears warning, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryinkhell/pseuds/starryinkhell
Summary: Yusaku reaches out! But he is too far absorbed in the datastorm for anyone to see him.Yusaku SCREAMS! But he is too lost for anyone to hear him.Yusaku longs for someone to help him. Someone to save him. To help him.Apart from one. One who sees him. One who hears his cries. One who promises to help him until he dies.And that man has white hair with blue tips, and a mask always over his eyes.





	Part 1 of Logan's Bday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! Happy birthday, Logan! You're finally an adult! I hope you use your new found freedom well, and I do hope I can meet you when you learn to drive! I love you so, so much, and I really hope you enjoy this fic. You mentioned that you would love your present to be VRAINS related, so here's the first gift I have for you.  
> This is only part one in a three-part birthday fic series, so i hope you liiiike!  
> I really hope you enjoy it Logan. Happy birthday!
> 
> Loads of huggles and kisses,  
> Ash and The Solar System.

_Yusaku reaches OUT! But he is too far absorbed in the datastorm for anyone to see him._  
_Yusaku SCREAMS! But he is too lost for anyone to hear him._  
_Yusaku longs for someone to help him. Someone to save him. To help him._

 _Apart from one. One who sees him. One who hears his cries. One who promises to help him until he dies._  
_And that man has white hair with blue tips, and a mask always over his eyes._

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 Yusaku wakes up screaming. His hair is stuck to his forehead, and his voice is hoarse.

"Yusaku? Yuasku!" Kusanagi comes into Yusaku's room, still in his nightclothes, "Hey, bud, it's okay!"

"Kusa- Kusanagi.." Yusaku sobs, burying his face in his hands. He feels Kusanagi wrap his arms around him. Yusaku usually would've flinched away, but he's too tired to care.

His breathing is shallow, his eyes are wet, his face is hot and he just can't get the image out of his head.

 

_He was falling. Falling faster into the datastorm._

_"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE!" He screams. His hands try and claw at anything, but he falls faster, faster and faster. He keeps on screaming, until his voice gives out._

_He feels the rush of air beside him, so he keeps screaming._

_He sees a light in front of him, and a man (woman?) stands in the light. A tall silhouette, about 6 foot, with spikes for hair, and a cylinder mask, stands out in front of Yusaku._

_He steps forward, and Yusaku sees his light grey eyes glinting. His mask mainly covers his eyes, and is a dome shape which peaks into a point between his eyebrows. He reaches a_

_gloved hand foward, and oh God, it's so close, Yusaku can nearly reach it an-_

 

"I'm s-sorry." Yusaku sobs. Kusanagi hums above him.

"It's okay, kid. You couldn't control it." He replies, in a soft whisper. Yusaku breathes in and out, and feels the soft pressure of Kusanagi's hand drawing circles on his back.

Yusaku doesn't speak. He feels his eyes getting heavy. Yusaku makes a whimper sort noise when Kusanagi shifts.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm staying right here."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay-" Aoi asks, tipping her head. 

"Fine." Yusaku cuts her off.

"You sur-" She tries again.

"Yes!" Yusaku shouts, facing her quickly. Aoi's eyes wrinkle together, and she purses her lips.

"You don't look it." She mumbles. He turns his head away, frustrated. 

"Aoi's right though. You don't look okay, Fujiki-kun." Takeru agrees. Yusaku shoots him a glare.

"Fine. Just had a nightmare." Yusaku admits.

Takeru straightens his back beside Yusaku, and Aoi sighs. Takeru hesitantly puts a hand on Yusaku's shoulder, and he stiffens. 

Aoi's hand finds Yusaku's other shoulder, and he stiffens again. Takeru takes his hand off, followed by Aoi.

"We're here, Fujiki-kun. If you need help, I mean." Takeru sighs.

"Seconded."  Aoi nods.

 A ghost of a smile graces Yusaku's lips.  _Thank you._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoken didn't think he would see  _him_ today. 

 But he did. 

Always in his school uniform. He swears the boy doesn't take it off.

Ryoken wants to feel disgusted, but he can't. There's something about Fujiki Yusaku that draws him in.

Maybe it's the way he wears his hair, the way he walks around so effortlessly, not caring what anyone else thinks.

He's so aloof and independent most of the time.

_Ryoken blushes at the thought of seeing him come undone._

 

And now Yusaku is /there/. Right in front of him, saying something. Well, it's more directed at Homura Takeru, but oh well.

"...I just find it worrying. Please stop." Now Fujiki-san is  _facing_ Ryoken.

"Ahem," Ryoken coughs, and Yusaku straightens, "Of course, Fujiki-san."

Ryoken isn't sure he heard what Yusaku said.

 -------------------------------------------------------------

He's falling. But this time is real. So real.

He can feel everything moving around him. He spots his board up above him, being whisked away, hooked by the wind's finger.

He's screaming as well, but the whining of the wind drowns out any words he tries to make.

"SOMEONE!" He yells. He drags his nails along the sides of the storm, but it falls through his fingers, and he just falls further.

A figure appears in the light again, and Yusaku shields his eyes.

The same figure as in his dreams. Tall, lean, high spiked hair, and those eyes that Yusaku could get lost in for days.

He recognises the figure. The same one who's eyes would always be on Yusaku. The same eyes Yusaku was scared of.

"RYOKEN! RYOKEN PLEASE!" The name springs from his lips before he can stop.

 

He sees a hand reach out to him and he wants to take it he wants to be safe he doesn't want to die he doesn't he can't he can't he-  
  
He can't move his arm. It's numb.

 

And now Ryoken is moving further away, further, and further until-

Yusaku screams.

 

It's the last sound to leave his lips before the air is knocked out of him.

 

 


End file.
